


i won’t sleep tonight

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: But like really light, F/F, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strap-Ons, and also, but like, if you want yang being a mess over badass wf leader blake, still i'm tagging it anyway just in case, then you've come to the right place ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: “I need you, Yang.” Blake’s hips pressed more firmly against her, making Yang painfully aware of the desire pooling between her legs, and any restraint she might have had left was gone in an instant. “Now.”





	i won’t sleep tonight

**Author's Note:**

> gotta admit i've had this one saved for a bit so that's why it's appearing so fast lol
> 
> oh and i know it was yesterday but happy 6/9 day i guess (if it's okay to jump on the train lmao :P)
> 
> as always with this stuff: clear consent, communication, trust, all that jazz
> 
> and yes the strap on has a core of dust that means the wearer can feel shit don't @ me it's totally valid science

The sound of the front door opening made Yang smile—she knew exactly who it must be, and it was a long time coming—and she felt her heart beating a little more strongly in her chest as she recognised the familiar footsteps. Sure enough, a few moments later Blake strode into the room, and Yang looked up from the book she had been reading.

Dust, Blake was stunning. She must not have changed since arriving back on Menagerie, because she was still wearing what Yang had dubbed her _leader of the White Fang_ outfit. Mostly Yang just referred to it as that because it made Blake look, for lack of a better word, badass. The leather trench coat, the black pants that were tight in all the right places, the three sets of beautiful golden earrings adorning her cat ears… Yang mentally shook herself out of her thoughts before she started drooling.

But could she really be blamed when those clothes just made Blake look so much more mature… confident… _sexy_. She remembered saying once at Beacon that she liked it when Blake was feisty, and although she cringed at her own awkwardness now, she couldn’t deny that it was still true. Those thoughts would have to hold for another time, however.

“Hey, baby. How did it go?”

Blake didn’t answer, instead carefully prying the book from Yang’s hands and setting it aside on the coffee table - though she left it open and face down so as not to lose the page, Yang noted with amusement. But she didn’t have much time to find Blake’s obsessive care for her books endearing as her brain promptly short-circuited when Blake dropped into her lap.

Her partner’s hands came to rest on her shoulders, and even just the light touch was electric after so many days without it. Then Blake’s hands slid down, running teasingly over her biceps and coming dangerously close to her chest, and Yang realised just where this was going.

Blake kissed her urgently, desperately, like she couldn’t get enough, and it was all Yang could do to keep up. But eventually the need to breathe forced her to pull away, and she almost laughed at Blake’s disappointed whine.

“Someone’s eager,” she teased, unable to resist, and she was rewarded as Blake’s cheeks flushed with colour.

“Sorry if that was too much. I just— I missed you. A lot.” Blake avoided making eye contact as she spoke, sounding shy for the first time in as long as Yang could remember. “I missed seeing you next to me when I woke up. I missed your arms around me when I went to sleep.” Her tone shifted to something lower, rougher, and Yang was struck by a wave of longing. “I missed the way you kiss me. The way you touch me. The way you feel inside of me.”

 _Oh_. Well, that just wasn’t fair. Blake _knew_ what it did to Yang when she used that voice, full of want and the promise of unbridled pleasure, and it worked. Suddenly Yang was burning with need, her mind empty of everything except the thought of how good it felt to have Blake this close again. It had been nearly a month since she had been able to see the woman she loved in person, since she had been able to hold her in her arms, since she had been able to make love to her, and she could feel that lost time like a physical ache in her chest.

“I need you, Yang.” Blake’s hips pressed more firmly against her, making Yang painfully aware of the desire pooling between her legs, and any restraint she might have had left was gone in an instant. “ _Now_.”

Despite her words, Blake waited, letting Yang decide what happened next, but there was no decision to be made. She reached out and unfastened the buckle of Blake's belt, making her intentions clear, and she was about to take care of the zip when Blake said, “Wait.”

Yang froze immediately, but then Blake added, “Take me to bed,” and her confusion was replaced by understanding. This was going to be their first time together in far too long, and it deserved a better location than a sofa. She lifted Blake with both hands under her thighs, and Blake’s legs wrapped around her waist, creating even more distracting friction.

The journey to the bedroom was mercifully short, and less than a minute later Yang was fumbling to open the door, the simple task made far more difficult by the way Blake was pressing soft, warm kisses along her jawline. At last the door opened and she crossed the distance to the bed quickly, impatience starting to get the better of her.

They fell onto the mattress in an uncoordinated tangle of limbs, and Yang was slightly surprised when Blake freed herself to sit up.

“Yang, can we try something?”

Images flooded Yang's mind, the question sparking her imagination and bringing countless ideas of what Blake might be thinking of. In the end she simply gave the most honest answer she could.

“Depends what it is.”

“You remember the— the thing we did a while ago?”

Yang's mind blanked for several long seconds, before she finally managed to speak. “You mean—?”

“Yeah. That. Are you— are you still interested in doing it again?”

Yang nodded without any hesitation, past caring if she seemed too enthusiastic. “Gods, yes. It was amazing.”

“Because I want— I was wondering if you wanted to try it the other way around.”

“What? With _me_ , um, w-wearing...?”

Blake simply nodded, and the request was so unexpected that Yang was finding it hard to process. “Are— are you sure?”

“Definitely. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't.”

Wow. Okay, this was actually happening. Yang couldn’t deny that she had considered the idea before, had wondered what it was about the experience that Blake had found so appealing. But she had been well aware that there were plenty of reasons why Blake might never have been comfortable being on the other side of the arrangement, and so she had never considered it a serious possibility.

If it was something Blake truly wanted, though, then there was no chance of Yang turning her down.

“Then I want to. I _really_ want to. But you might have to guide me through it.”

The way Blake's expression lit up made Yang smile, and she felt a rush of anticipation. She reached over to the bedside table, pulling open the top drawer, and it only took a minute and a little instruction before she was trying to get used to the temporary addition between her legs.

Blake was sitting on the edge of the bed now, watching her with something almost like hunger, her gaze roaming over Yang’s body, and when their eyes met again Yang swallowed hard.

“Can I…?”

The only answer Yang could give was, “ _Please_.”

“Come here.”

She took the couple of steps back to the bed, her legs feeling weak already from the wanton lust with which Blake was taking her in. Her partner made her wait an agonisingly long time, but then she reached out, hesitantly curling her fingers around the shaft.

Yang’s knees almost gave, but by some miracle she stayed standing. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps and Blake had hardly even touched her, though, so she wasn’t sure how long that would last. Then Blake gave one slow pump of her hand, just enough pressure along the whole length of her, and Yang’s eyes fell closed, her hips instinctively bucking forward into the friction.

“Blake—”

She was cut off as Blake pumped her again, the warmth and softness of her skin exquisite against the smooth silicone, working her over so confidently— shit, it was _good_. When Blake did it a third time, and a fourth time, Yang couldn’t stop herself from rocking shamelessly into her hand. It was too much. If Blake didn’t stop soon she would come before they’d even really got started.

“ _Blake_. If you don’t— you’re gonna finish me already if you keep going.” Her partner’s hand stilled, and she wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or disappointed.

“Well, we can’t have that.” The pure sex dripping from every syllable was overpowering, and Yang knew she would have done _anything_ Blake wanted in that moment. “I still need to have you inside of me first.”

 _Fuck_. This was it. This was how Yang was going to die. She was sure of it.

Blake reached behind herself to unfasten her crop top, shedding it and letting it fall to the floor but leaving the coat on. Yang knew it was for her benefit—that Blake was only keeping the outfit mostly on because she knew that it drove Yang crazy—but she couldn’t bring herself to care if she was being played like a fiddle.

Blake settled back on the bed, pulling her trousers and underwear down to her thighs with one easy tug before propping herself up on her elbows in a motion far too casual for what was happening. And then she spread her legs, giving Yang a perfect view of what was hers for the taking and somehow making it look almost innocent. She knew better, though. Even if Blake seemed to be letting Yang take the lead at the moment, they were both well aware of who was really in control right now. And Yang couldn't pretend that it didn't _do_ things to her, Blake taking charge of her, using her for her pleasure—

She was quick to join her partner on the mattress, thinking it would be a crime to keep this beautiful woman waiting even a second longer. After all, half the world would have killed for a chance to be between Blake’s legs like this, but she was the only one afforded that honour, and she was never going to take such an immense privilege for granted.

Blake’s legs hooked around her waist, pulling her in, and Yang lined herself up. She waited obediently, though. Not so much because she thought there was a chance Blake would change her mind, but because she knew her partner would reward her for letting her dictate the pace.

Sure enough, after leaving it just long enough that Yang was on the verge of begging, Blake’s lips pressed against her ear, her voice still the hottest thing Yang had ever heard in all of her twenty six years of life.

“I _said_ I want you inside of me. I want your cock filling me— for you to fuck me until I come.” A shiver ran down Yang’s spine, and _gods_ , she was already so close to shattering completely, but of course Blake didn’t leave any job half-finished. “But you’re not going to come until I say you can, are you? You’re going to be good for me, and then you’ll get what you deserve.”

And that was what always broke her. Being denied only made her want it all the more, but it also made it so much more intense when she finally did reach climax. And that was why Blake sometimes played this game with her; she would never make Yang beg unless Yang was in the mood for it, but when Yang _did_ want her to…

Besides, making Blake feel good was kind of the same thing for her as making herself feel good. Blake’s pleasure was her pleasure, and the act of giving was a reward in and of itself.

So she did as Blake asked, sheathing herself inside her in one hard thrust, watching the bliss overtake her partner’s features as Blake surrendered just a fraction of control, letting Yang see what it was doing to her—what _she_ was doing to her—and Yang could still barely process that this was something she was allowed. To touch Blake. To take her. To be trusted with her body, that she had every reason to be cautious with. To be given the gift of her ecstasy, that she had always been made to feel so ashamed of, been taught not to expect or ask for.

To hell with that. Anyone who would deny such a wonderful person that way—would treat anyone at all that way—couldn’t be more wrong. If Blake was happy, and safe, and free to do what she wanted, then Yang was doing something right. And soon after Blake had promised not to leave her again, Yang had made her own silent vow that she would _always_ treat Blake the way she deserved.

Overcome with love, she started slowly, gently, cupping Blake’s face with one hand to kiss her as their hips moved almost lazily together. After a few moments Blake let out a muffled whine into her mouth, pulling back just far enough to take Yang’s bottom lip between her teeth, and that was the only warning she got before Blake flipped them over in a display of strength that shouldn’t have been surprising by now, but still left Yang breathless.

The sight of Blake riding her, her crop top gone but the coat still half covering her, taunting Yang every time it parted slightly to give her just a glimpse of her breasts, those gloriously tight black trousers yanked only halfway down her thighs in a sign of the desperation that had led them here… it made Yang want to worship her. But she knew that wasn’t what Blake was looking for right now. She wanted Yang to _fuck_ her, so that’s what Yang would do.

She pulled herself upright, both for more leverage and so that she could look into Blake’s eyes— could see them glaze over with desire as the new angle allowed Yang to stretch her more fully, to hilt herself even deeper with every thrust. Sensing that in this kind of mood her partner would appreciate it, Yang brought her hand down, slapping Blake’s ass. It wasn’t forceful, but it earned her a moan, and she could _feel_ that Blake was even wetter the next time she slid inside of her, so she did it again, just a little harder—

“ _Yang!_ ” And there was the response she was after. Rougher treatment was always hit or miss with Blake, and some things were completely off limits—Yang would rather punch herself in the face than ever lay a finger on Blake’s neck again after the fear in her partner’s eyes the first time she’d done it by accident—but over the years she had learnt how to read what Blake wanted from her each time they went to bed.

She could tell that her partner was about to come, Blake’s muscles clenching around her and bringing her nearer to the edge herself. She slid her hand up, resting on Blake’s back to hold her close, and then she found Blake’s clit with her free hand, only having to rub a few firm circles before Blake was shaking in her arms.

She would have been content to finish there—to go to sleep and maybe pick up where they left off in the morning—but Blake had never shared Yang's opinion that Blake's release was more important than Yang’s. And when her partner carefully moved off her lap before reaching towards the top drawer of the bedside table, Yang couldn’t deny that she was brimming with anticipation for what would come next.

Blake held up the ribbon of Gambol Shroud, still useful even if the weapon it had once been attached to was long stored away, and Yang could only stare, mind racing ahead to all of the incredible things which that unassuming strip of black silk could be used for. But she got her answer mere seconds later.

“I’m going to tie you to this bed, and I’m going to go down on you, and you’re going to come when I tell you to come. Not before. Not after. Understand?”

Even as the choice of words turned her on more, Yang could read between the lines. _I’m going to_ meant _if you want me to I will_ , and _understand?_ meant _if that’s okay?_ But still, hearing Blake speak in that commanding tone never failed to leave her a shuddering wreck, and now she’d changed her mind. _This_ was going to be how she died.

She lifted her arms, stretching them out to make it easier for Blake to loop the restraints around her wrists, linking each one to the bedpost. She tested them, finding a little bit of give but not enough for her to break free.

“Good?”

She nodded, and then Blake settled between her legs. She waited an excruciatingly long time, and then she slowly lowered her head, taking the tip of the shaft into her mouth. It was... _holy sh_ — it was the dirtiest thing Yang had ever seen, and keeping her hips still took all of her mental energy.

Blake pulled back, looking up into Yang's eyes when she nearly sobbed in frustration, and she held her gaze as she took her back in, further than before, until Yang was surrounded by her. The warmth—the _heat_ —of it was incomparable, and when Blake's tongue dragged along the underside of the toy Yang's hips did move slightly despite her best intentions.

She wanted so badly to rest her hands on the back of Blake's head, not to guide her, just to touch her, to feel the subtle movements that were far hotter than they had any right to be—just to do _something_ —and not being able to was killing her. But it was the most glorious kind of torture; there was something so vulnerable about Blake giving this to her, getting on her hands and knees to please her, but being helpless to do anything except watch made her feel like her partner still held all the power, and it was so painfully arousing.

Her hips shifted subtly again without her permission, trying to rock into Blake's mouth, and her partner immediately withdrew, shaking her head.

“What did I tell you? If you're _good_ , you'll get to come. But otherwise, maybe I'll just keep you like this for a while— leave you hard and aching and unable to do a single thing about it. It's your choice, Yang.”

She knew that Blake would never actually go through with it, but the idea of her partner just walking away, abandoning her with no way to relieve her need— part of her almost wanted it. But the rest of her—the much larger part—knew that if she did as she was asked then she would get what she wanted even more— get to feel Blake's lips wrapped around her again, the magic of her talented tongue...

“I-I'll be good. I promise. Just don't stop again. _Please_.”

“That's my girl.” Blake smiled, warm and genuine instead of sharp and mocking, and then Yang was enveloped in that blissfully sinful mouth once more, all the way this time, and all of her willpower was occupied keeping her hips exactly where they were.

It couldn't have been more than a minute before she was _there_ , eyes closed and gasping, hovering just on the very edge of release, and for a second she thought Blake might deny her again—make her beg for it more—but mercifully she was wrong.

Her partner did pull back, but only to say what Yang had been waiting for. “That’s it, Yang.”

Blake’s fingers gripped her again instead, and she hardly had to touch her before Yang was fucking herself into her hand, the pent up lust flooding out after holding herself back for so long.

“You’ve done so well. You can come for me.”

With permission given, she finally came with a broken cry, her hips jerking forward one last time as one of the most powerful orgasms of her life coursed through her. The forced period of abstinence, the teasing, being made to beg— it all combined until she was overwhelmed by the force of it. Distantly, she heard the faint creak as the restraints were tested to their limit, and she tried to relax as she collapsed back against the mattress, not wanting to ruin the moment by actually breaking the bed.

Then her hands were being freed, and she didn't hesitate to take Blake in her arms, simply holding her as the pleasant afterglow spread through her body and her heart. So much skin to skin contact was comforting and reassuring, and she pressed the softest of kisses to Blake's neck, just enjoying the experience of being close to her again after too long missing it.

“That— that was...”

“Mind blowing?” Blake offered, and Yang nodded, pulling back to take Blake's hand in her own and lift it to her lips.

“Baby, you are spectacular.” Struck by a wave of tenderness, she pressed a kiss to her partner's knuckles. “Brilliant.” And another to the sensitive skin on the inside of her wrist. “And I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.” Blake kissed her, gentle and chaste, and Yang wrapped her arms round her again. She knew that soon they'd have to move if they didn't want to wake up stiff as hell tomorrow, but for now she would have been perfectly happy to stay right where she was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> whew boy. yep that was a thing that happened i guess. leave a comment if you want and hasta la vista until next time XD


End file.
